Among the Stars
of scenes from last episode. Ben, VO: Last time on Total Drama Omniverse. The contestants wake up to a heat wave as they were told it only gets worse as their challenge was on Pyros. On Pyros, the contestants were separated by their teams on each side of a twenty foot volcano. Each team, the Ultimate Warriors and the Omni Heroes, had to decide how to get up the Volcano. It was the Omni Heroes who made their way up the Volcano first, but it was Speedy from the Ultimate Warriors that took her team to victory as she ''pushed ''her own team mates into the volcano which was the second and final challenge. And yes, they survived. As the contestants soon learned, the volcano was nothing more than a hot tub with orange coloring, heh heh. See what the contestants are up to now, and will the contestants ever get less gullible? See for yourself only on TOTAL DRAMA OMNIVERSE! of the space café. The camera zooms into the café to reveal the contestants sitting at several tables, all eating away. Figy is in line as food gets put on his tray. Figy: MORE PLEASE. Chef: That’s all we have left…you ate all our food! Figy, in confession box: If this guy only knew how long I’ve gone without food, he would give me everything they had. On the house, too! walks back to his table and starts eating his food. Kross, in confession box: When we came here, I was dumbfounded that we were actually going to get served REAL food. picks up a cup of green liquid. Kross: Well, that looks like limeade…that’s good enough for me! takes the cup and drinks the green liquid. The scene cuts to Brandon walking over to the trash and throwing away his food as Ben is right next to the trash can. Brandon: So, Ben, why are we here again? Ben: Okay, well maybe I got a little lost driving in space, but this is the only place that I could find nearby that we could eat and relax at. And enjoy it, because this is all you get, heh heh… walks over to Brandon carrying his alien Coffee. Diamond: Lost? How the heck are we supposed to get home? Ben: Well, Max is supposed to be the one with the universal GPS, but he’s not answering any of my calls… Brandon: You do know that there’s no phone reception in space, right? is putting all of his food in a plastic bag. Bry, in confession box: I AM NOT putting this stuff to waste. is eating with Sci at a two person table. Paper, whispering: Sci…you said you were good with computers, right? Sci, whispering: Yeah…what do you need? Paper, whispering: Well considering this place has food, maybe it has Wi-Fi…if you get access to the internet, we can get a rental shuttle and get out of here! Sci, whispering: No way, I NEED that money. Paper: Okay, okay. I understand… moves his hand towards Sci’s laptop. Sci: What the- looks over to Paper’s hand, grabs it and crushes it. Sci: I swear, if you even touch my laptop, I WILL RUIN YOU. Paper, in confession box: I’m a pretty techy guy and that laptop is worth about 20 dollars…why does he even care for it so much? Sci, outside: I CAN HEAR YOU! Paper, in confession box: NO YOU CAN’T! walks over to a table where he sees Argit with a universal GPS. Ben: This is probably one of the stupidest ideas I’ve ever thought of before, but here goes… sits down in front of Argit. Argit: Ben…what brings you around these parts? Ben: I got lost and I need that universal GPS you have there…so long story short, how much you want for it? scene cuts to Argit on the floor unconscious. Ben: Well that was a great idea…. holds up the GPS, cracked up and broken. Swamp: BEN, I HAVE AN IDEA! WE CAN GO TO METHANOS! Ben: You’re right, Swamp, we could. Swamp: YEAH, I HAVE ALL THE DIRECTIONS! Ben: We could if I wanted to. Swamp: SO CAN WE? Ben: No. in confession box inhales a huge breath of air. Swamp, in confession box: Swamp just relax, do what the psychiatrist told you… breathes out. Swamp, in confession box: Okay. I’m perfectly…fine…not…going…to…. ''FIVE MINUTES LATER '' Plumbers: HOLD HIM DOWN! HOLD HIM DOWN! WE NEED ALL MEN ON THIS! Swamp, in confession box: I’M NOT AFRAID TO BITE! is playing a portable game system sitting on one of the chairs. The system runs out of battery. Bry: Battery ran out. Great. plugs the charger into the platform and then into the outlet. Bry continues playing until the power goes out again. Bry: What? looks over to his shoulder and sees Jack plugging in his cell phone. Bry: Don’t even think about it. Jack: Look over there! The million dollars! Bry: Wha- takes Bry’s charger and stuffs it in his pocket. Bry: What…what did you do with my charger? Jack: Nothing… Bry: You hid it in your pocket, didn’t you? sighs. Bry: Give it. scene cuts to Max coming through the main doors of the Space café. Ben: Where’ve you been?! Max: You took longer than I thought coming home, so I came to Pyros to look for you. I couldn’t find you, so eventually I headed back to the base and had a little party- Ben: What did you just say? Max: We ran out of food so I came here- Ben: You went to the base and had a party?! Max, in confession box: Maybe I had a little party…I just…needed a little break, that’s all… Ben: Okay. Forget I ever heard that. Do you have the universal GPS? Max: I thought you did… Ben: This is going to be a long day… scene cuts back to Kross puking in paper bag. Kross, in confession box: Okay…NOT LIMEADE. start crawling out of Kross’s cup. Kross, in confession box: I just…that’s…I JUST DRANK THAT! scene cuts back to Ben standing up in front of table in which all of the contestants sat at. Ben: Okay. So now that you guys are all here, we should get going since we’ve got the shuttle all ready to go. Jack: How are we going to get back to base? Ben: Well, since we’re completely off the plot of this show, we’re having that as the challenge of the day. Two teams will take different shuttles and go find their way back to the base through the empty realm known as space, heh heh. First ones that make their way back to the base win. Sci: You’re having us decide how we get back to the base? Ben: That and having you find your way through obstacles like asteroids and meteors. Toon: You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Ben: Partially, yes. ISM: Okay, if we’re going now, at least give us time to save this food… Max: No need, I brought snacks for the road… laughs as he holds up a brown lunch bag with moss over it, dripping with slime Figy: Where did you get that? Max: These are the leftovers from the party I had. I was the cook. Max, in confession box: It’s not ''that ''bad, really…I think I see trail mix in there…wait no, that isn’t trail mix... scene cuts to the cast arriving at the Space Café garage where it reveals to space shuttles, one with the Ultimate Warriors symbol on it and one with the Omni Heroes symbol on it. Benatic: This place has a garage? Ben: I am holding the keys to both shuttles. Both teams may discuss among themselves who gets to pilot the shuttles to death...heh heh… scene cuts to the Omni Heroes. Dark: So who’s going to drive? ISM: I’ll drive. Sci: Anyone else want to drive? Omni Heroes remain silent. Sci: Glad we got that squared away… scene cuts to the Ultimate Warriors. Lego: Well, I’d love to do it, if someone hadn’t BROKEN MY LEG. Brandon: I’ll drive then. scene cuts back to Ben. Ben: The pilots have been decided. throws the each of the keys to Brandon and ISM. Ben: I’ll be taking the deluxe shuttle with Max. Apparently some rich guy left it here and never came back! I heard it has a satellite! Cheesy, in confession box: He just loves to rub his good time in front of us, doesn’t he? Ben: I’ll be tracking both of the teams on my radar. Whoever makes it back to base first, Max and I will follow their routes. scene switches to the Ultimate Warriors in their shuttle. Lego: Good old SS cramped… Camera man: Just get in. stuffs his way in the shuttle as the camera man shuts the shuttle door. Lego: MY FOOT! cameraman chuckles as he walks away. scene transitions to the Omni Heroes as Zon struggles to open the door. Zon: The door won’t open… Swamp: Try the window! opens the window and squeezes in. Zon: This is going to be a long trip… ISM: Wow, this is pretty roomy… ISM, in confession box: Dibbing on driving this shuttle was the best choice I made ever since I entered this camp! shuttles shoot out into space as the Ultimate Warriors speed ahead of the Omni Heroes. Speedy: So you know how to get there, right? Brandon: Yeah, um, of course! Brandon, in confession box: …When I chose to pilot this thing, I thought it would be just like driving a car. THIS IS NOTHING CLOSE TO A- shuttle tilts and the contestants yell. Brandon, in confession box: Woops… runs out of the confession box as the scene cuts to the Omni Heroes in their shuttle. In the shuttle, a red sign pops up over the dashboard. Reo: Um, ISM, what’s that noise? ISM: What noise? Reo: That beeping… squeezes through the crowd and makes his way to the front of the shuttle. He looks at the shuttle dashboard and sees a sign that shows the shuttle is almost out of gasoline. Reo: Uh oh… ISM: What? Reo: We’re almost out of gas... ISM: But we had all slots full when we started! These shuttles really are useless... Flame: Maybe there’s gas in the trunk! scene cuts to Ben and Max in their deluxe shuttle as they watch the video monitor on the shuttle dashboard. Ben, in confession box: Easiest prank EVER… holds up a stack of transparent gasoline bar stickers. Ben: How’d you get these anyways? Max: They were party gifts. Ben: Speaking of parties…care to tell me about that little ‘party’ you had? Max: Um…I was just- Ben: Fine…how many things did you destroy? Max: The oven, the microwave, the refrigerator and some forks stuck in the toaster… Max, in confession box: My friend tried to make a cake…it didn’t end very well. scene cuts back to the Ultimate Warriors. Charbel: Lego, could you- Lego: Yes? Charbel: Um…Lego, why is your leg backwards? Lego, in confession box: My leg? lifts up his leg and the foot twists around the leg. Lego, in confession box: At this rate, there are no bones to break left…which oddly seems very refreshing. Diamond: Are we there yet? Brandon: No, but at least we haven’t seen any of those meteors or asteroids yet! asteroid flies by the shuttle really close without touching it, and then explodes. Brandon: Somebody check for hidden cameras… scene changes back to the Omni Heroes. ISM: Did you find anything? Flame: Yeah, just a pad of sticky notes... Cheesy: Sticky notes? Kross: Maybe it’s a clue. ISM: For what? Kross: I would’ve shrugged just now, but Figy is sitting on my back… Figy: I can’t help it! Toon’s blocking my feet! Toon: Hey, don’t bring me into this! Yopo: Guys, Kross has a point. Maybe there’s sticky notes somewhere that’ll let us know where the gasoline is! Jack: You got all this from a sticky note? Yopo: Pretty much. scene cuts to the Ultimate Warriors. Brandon: Okay, all we have to do is just steer clear of the asteroid storm and we’ll be home soon enough… trunk of the shuttle lights on fire. Brandon: Me and my big mouth… Ultra: There’s a fire extinguisher in the front! Someone has to put the fire out… Maximus: It’s better than being stuck in this shuttle… wraps a tether around Maximus, hands him the fire extinguisher and pushes him out of the shuttle. Maximus: I WAS KIDDING! Ultra: Sorry, couldn’t hear you! Maximus: I said- Ultra: What? closes the door. Ultra, in confession box: Well someone had to do it, right? floats over to the trunk of the shuttle and starts putting the fire out. To his side, he sees Tammar drifting in space. Maximus, in confession box: Is that- Tammar: HELP ME… Maximus, in confession box: I don’t want to think about it… finishes putting out the fire and knocks on the door. The door opens and Maximus floats right inside. Maximus: I put out the fire…thanks to Ultra… Ultra: Someone had to do it and it wasn’t going to be me. Plus, you were the closest one to the door anyways… Maximus: What the heck started the fire in the first place? Ultra: Probably that asteroid… scene returns to the Omni Heroes with the contestants squeezing their way through the shuttle, trying to find a sticky note that’ll lead their way home. Kross: Have you guys found any notes yet? Cheesy: Nope. Reo: Wait a minute, how come the shuttle hasn’t run out of gasoline yet? puts his hand over the dashboard and feels a thin sheet. He peels it off to reveal the tank of gasoline set full. ISM: What- ISM, in confession box: They seriously just...okay, I officially hate this show. Sci, in confession box: They just had to make things harder than having to just find a way back in this shuttle, didn’t they? Sci: Now that that’s-wait, where’s my laptop? is sitting down, playing a game on Sci’s laptop. Sci: PAPER. slowly looks up from the laptop. Paper: Wait, one more level-oh…heh… Paper, in confession box: I got bored, okay? They can’t just expect us to sit around in a cramped shuttle and do nothing, right? takes the laptop from Sci and closes it. Sci: Give it. Now. scene cuts back to the Ultimate Warriors. On their way back, they start seeing an object in the distance. Brandon: Hey, I think I see another shuttle…we must be catching up to the Omni-Heroes… Speedy: Wait, that’s not a shuttle… Benatic: It’s the base! Ultimate Warriors cheer as the scene cuts to the deluxe shuttle back at the Space Café. The video monitor shows the Ultimate Warriors coming to the Plumber Base. Ben: And the Ultimate Warriors win the challenge! Brandon, in confession box: I think we deserve that deluxe shuttle after this challenge…I drove for three hours in a cramped shuttle through the middle of space! Yopo, in confession box: At least we can get out of here… Ben: We’ll be following the Ultimate Warriors’ route home and as for the Omni Heroes, they’ll be led home in the shuttle the losers from last episode rode in… Toon: They wouldn’t… scene cuts to a plumber shuttle where below it is a big chain attaching to a smaller and more cramped shuttle. ISM: Yep. I hate this show… Toon: My thoughts exactly… scene cuts back to Ben in the pilot’s seat. Ben: With the Ultimate Warriors winning the challenge, we’ll see you back at the base in the Airlock of Shame with the Omni-Heroes! Stay tuned for another episode of deadly, outrageous and unexpected challenges! I’m your host Ben Tennyson, and this has been: TOTAL…DRAMA…OMNIVERSE!